Realization
by radagast-brown
Summary: What happened after B12. DannyJordan. Oneshot.


Title: Realization  
Author: RadagastBrown  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 1350  
Pairing: Danny/Jordan  
Disclaimer: These guys belong to NBC  
Summary: What happened after B-12

The only person Danny Tripp has ever seen standing up to Jack Rudolph was sitting on the floor. With damp hair and wet cloths, Jordan McDeer did not look anything like the confident head of NBS that he came to know. _Did she just say she was pregnant?_ He was still leaning on the door frame unsure what to do next. For someone who liked to be in control, this was a strange place to be. She looked up at him and all she could see was his blank expression. _Great, that's twice in one week_ - She remembered her ex-boy friend's face when she told her about the baby. After all she's been though this week; the last thing she needed is to worry about how Danny Tripp is going to react to her pregnancy. _That's the last time I'm letting my hormones do the talking for me_, she thought bitterly. Determined to salvage what's left of her dignity she ignored her dizzy spell and tried to get up.

"What the " Danny sprang forward when he saw her trying to get up. Jordan only made it half way up, when her knee gave away - the world started to spin again. Before the darkness fell, the last thing she saw was Danny rushing towards her.

_This can't be good. It's the second time she had a dizzy spell within 5 minutes. I should get the nurse. _Jordan's forehead was resting against his cheek. _She definitely got the thing that's going around, her forehead was burning up. I really need to go get the nurse. NO, can't do that, can't leave her alone and lying unconscious on the floor and run off._ _And what the hell am I gonna say to the nurse when she walks in with a B-12, don't think Jordan wants to tell anyone yet. Wait, I don't think she was planning to tell me about it. _The rational part of his brain said, only two months ago he told her that he doesn't have any reason to believe her coz she works in television. _But that was two months ago, she should know me by now. I wouldn't have ratted her out!_ _Yeah this is the time to argue - with an unconscious woman, way to go Danny. Wait, what the hell am I doing, and why isn't she waking up, I'm getting the nurse. _For some reason that Danny couldn't figure out, he was getting extremely mad at someone or something. And holding Jordan felt like the most natural thing to do! _Where the hell did that come from!_

He held up her cheek and gave a little nudge, "Jordan". She gave out a soft mourn, but didn't open her eyes. Danny ran a live show, crisis was a part of his everyday vocabulary, but now he was really getting scared, for her. He softly called out her name again. This time she heard it, her eyes opened up.

"You look like hell."  
"Says the woman who fainted."  
"No, your eyes, its saying - you look like hell."  
"You are a mind reader now?"

Jordan just smiled in response. _God she looked pale._

"Stop looking at me like that. I just .. blacked out."  
"Yeah, next time say that before you hit the ground Okey. I won't freak out too much."  
"Danny Tripp _freaked out_?." She tried to move, but she was still light headed.  
"Hey I'm the eastern-witty-boy, don't get me started. Can you get up? This room has glass walls and to a causal onlooker this might look a little odd."  
"Oh God", her eyes shot up. She grabbed the couch behind her and tried to get up.  
"Easy there springy. I've already caught you twice."  
"I'm ok now."  
"You keep saying that."  
"And I mean it this time Danny. _Help_ me get up?"  
"Oh yeah, that will convince me."

But he stopped arguing and helped her to get up.

"Ok now, lets sit on the couch."  
Jordan tried to sit up straight, but her body wasn't listening to her.

"Danny, Danny?" Cal's panicked voice came out of the microphone hanging around his neck.  
"Damn it Cal, WHAT".  
"The show is still on, where the hell are you."  
"God Cal, it's only the sign off, do it without me!"

That got Jordan to sit up straight.  
"No wait, what are you doing, GO, I'm fine."  
"What did I say about you convincing me?"  
"That I didn't?"  
"Yeah."  
"Danny, your producing the show."  
"You think? If I were you I'd stop talking. Now, can I get you something." A beat. "Jordan?"  
"You just told me to stop talking."  
"Funny."

Colors were returning to her cheek, but he didn't quite feel like letting go of her arm just yet.

"Water would be nice."  
"Okay." He got up to get her a bottle.  
"You should call him."  
"Who?"  
"The father, he should be here, you don't look too good."  
"I don't.. yeah.. I'm not.. I'll call him later."  
"Try again."  
"It's a long story."  
"Okay" _Why the hell is she not looking at my eyes. She never shied away from a question. Why is she avoiding this one?_

"I should go home now."  
"Hmm ?"  
"I said, I should go home now."  
"Alright, lemme make some calls and then we'll go."  
"Wait, what?  
"I said.."  
"I heard what you said Danny, I'm fine. I can go home by myself."  
"Yeah - Jordan, I'm taking you home."  
"Danny.."  
"Tell me, what were you planning to do if you felt dizzy again _in _the car?" _Why on earth was she being so difficult! There is no way she is going to drive alone in the rain right now._

He looked like he was ready to tackle her down if she even mentioned driving again.

"Fine, then call me a cab."  
"We are taking my car, and I'm driving you home."  
"I need my car."  
"What, you are planning to do cross country driving this weekend?"  
"I need it Monday morning."  
"Well I'm pretty sure someone can give you a ride."  
"Dear God Danny, I have to go the doctor first thing Monday morning. And I don't want to answer who, what, why, when right now."  
"Well I already know, so I'll take you to the doctor."  
"You can't take me to the doctor."  
"Why the hell not!"  
"Because"  
"You do realize that you are just stretching this conversation, right? It would be a lot easier on both of us if you just said yes to everything I say right now. Okay?" _Where the hell is the father Jordan. You shouldn't have to go to the doctors alone. What's going on!  
_  
Jordan felt tired. The day was finally catching up to her. And to be honest, the idea of just sitting in the car with her eyes closed did sound a little tempting right now.

"Fine, but first finish up everything you got to do will you? Jack hasn't fired me yet. And I'm still responsible for this studio. Well that might change Monday morning, but hey, what the hell."

Danny's fist curled up in a ball. He didn't like to see Jordan this way. This is the price you pay for being honest? He decided then and there that he was going to fight anyone and everyone for her, she earned his loyalty.

"Don't worry about it. And you are not going to.. we'll talk about this later. I'll be back in five minutes. DON'T even think about moving from that couch."  
"You've been a director for way too long."  
"Don't I know it."

With that he headed out towards the sound stage. He needed to talk to Cal. And Matt needed to handle Martha O'Del. The last thing Jordan needed right now was a news hound behind her back. He was going to make sure Jordan McDeer goes home safe and sound, even if it meant walking all over Jack, that sorry excuse of a father OR Time Magazine!


End file.
